Harun Ar Toni O No Clan
|- | class="daoinfobox_image" colspan="2" style="text-align:center;font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:4px;" | |- !Race: | style="font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:0px;" |Human (Avvar) |- !Gender: | style="font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:0px;" |Male |- !Class: | style="font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:0px;" |Mage |- !Title: | style="font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:0px;" | |- !Specialization: | style="font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:0px;" |Necromancer |- !Family: | style="font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:0px;" | Deceased |- !Appearances: | style="font-size:0.9em;line-height:1.2em;padding:0px;" |Dragon Age: Inquisitive Souls |} Harun Ar Toni O No Clan is a human (Avvar) hedge-mage. As a member of the Vexillatio, he is Calpernia's second-in-command. Background Harun was born as a member of the Goosby Clan of the Avvar Tribe of humans. His mother was Toni An Iblis O Goosby, thus making him Harun Ar Toni O Goosby. Immediately after his status as a mage became apparent to his clan, Harun was apprenticed to a shaman named Wafaa An Zahra O Uvolla. As a result of his studious practice of the various methods of divination that he learned from Wafaa, Harun round up becoming an expert in the utilization of both Spirit Magic and Necromancy. Not long after Harun managed to develop his magical expertise into magical mastery, the Goosby were ambushed by Red Templars whom had mistaken the temporary encampment that the Goosby had unwittingly established upon an exceptionally rich deposit of Red Lyrium as a permanent settlement. During their ambush, the Red Templars succeeded in massacring all but one off the present Goosby. The only present Goosby who managed to avoid being slain by the Red Templars was Harun; who did so by reanimating the corpses of his massacred clansmen into an undead horde that effortlessly overwhelmed the dwindled numbers of the Red Templars. Out of survivor's guilt, Harun branded himself with a self-inflicted mark of shame in the form of name change from Harun Ar Toni O Goosby to Harun Ar Toni O No Clan. Much later, after years of searching for the root cause of the Red Templars, Harun would finally avenge the death of his clan by smacking a holding of the Venatori with goats' blood. To even her own surprise, Calpernia couldn't bring herself to be anything other than amused by Harun's wacky choice of retribution. For no reason other than the simple fact that Harun had provided her with some much needed amusement, Calpernia offered Harun the chance to join the Venatori in spite of the fact that Harun was an Avvar of all things. Because there was literally nothing better for him to do, Harun accepted Calpernia's offer. Immediately after Corypheus came to the conclusion that the deferential Samson would make a far more controllable vessel of the Well of Sorrows than the ambitious Calpernia, Corypheus attempted to kill Calpernia in order to eliminate the very possibility of Calpernia becoming the vessel of the Well of Sorrows in Samson's stead. Fortunately for Calpernia, Harun managed to deceive Corypheus into destroying naught but a Spirit of Self-Sacrifice whom was masquerading as Calpernia at Harun's behest. While Corypheus was busy doing so, Calpernia and Harun took flight. As soon as Calpernia and him became so much as temporarily safe from Corypheus, Calpernia founded the Vexillatio as a schism of the Venatori. Afterward Calpernia would assign Harun as her second-in-command. Involvement Harun is Dragon Age: Inquisitive Souls WIP...